


Under My Skin

by HighlighterAss



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Demon AU, Demon Lio, Galo and Lio are switches and I will die with this conviction, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, a little bit of spooky shit, just itty bitty, more tags to come with more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss
Summary: Galo learns the hard way the Ouija boards are not something to play with, and unfortunately, demons don't pay rent.(ongoing)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 24
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Yo i posted this like three days ago and then proceeded to freak out and deleted it but I got some reassurance and I'm just going to leave it here)
> 
> I'll be updating this with more chapters as I think to write them, so I can't promise much lol. (I do have like two new ones planned) There's a very light plot, this will mostly just be exploratory. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this leave a comment, I feed off validation. ;o;/

The planchette sits idle in the center of the ouija board. Spread out over Galo's coffee table, as his friends fire off questions left and right. Struggling to make contact with something paranormal in the dim light of the candles, circling them. 

Galo doesn't believe in this kind of stuff. 

Spirits, the occult, it's all just a game. He did believe Lucia when she said it would be fun. They'd hang out, have a few drinks and get a little fright late in the evening. 

Unfortunately, the novelty wore off quickly, making it hard to keep them pleasant as the hours tick away.

"Try harder!" Lucia sniffs across the table, glaring at Aina with a defined frown splitting her cheeks. "You're being a downer!"

"What do you want from me?" Aina glowers back, throwing up her free hand. "I don't trust this stuff. Besides, it's almost three I'm tired–"

"That's perfect, though!" Lucia wines. "That's the witching hour. Spooky Shit is about to go down!" She insists, beaming at the piece as if it would respond to her enthusiasm.

"Sure... but isn't that the problem?" Aina winces.

Galo takes a sip of his beer, humored by the argument. Though, even his boundless energy is draining, as post-party sobriety sets in. The week had been a long one, and he's looking forward to collapsing the second, his friends leave.

"We'll be fine." She scoffs, "Whatever we talk to will just wind up stuck here anyway." Lucia beams up at Galo, and he laughs. "Well, that's comforting." 

"One more game. Why don't you go next." Lucia nods at him. "Since miss 'good witch' is too scared to call something for real."

"I'm not even all that interested in this stuff!" Aina groans. "We just finished a movie explaining why this is a bad idea."

"It's a movie." Galo rolls his shoulders, leaning back against his raggedy couch. "It's not real."

Lucia tuts and waves her finger. "Don't be so quick to dismiss the spirits." She utters with a creepy drawl in her tone.

"Oh?" Galo shakes his head. "What are they going to do? Wail me to death." He chuckles, clearing his throat, as the five of them spell out hello. "Hey, spirits." He announces confidently. Aina groans, muttering something under her breath. "We're calling on you to speak with us. Because we are bored and want to hear your spooky words." A few crass snorts cross the room, and Galo beams. "Is anyone here who wants to chit chat?" 

He stares down at their hands. Waiting, as the second's tick by. The phone at his side lights up, telling him to set a morning alarm.

3:00am

The small planchette slides across the board. Inch by inch, hovering over yes, after an achingly long time. 

"Cool." Galo nods, unexpectedly uneasy at the sudden change in activity. "What's your name?" 

The planchet hesitates. Inching a couple steps to the left. Before shooting across the board. 

W

H

A

T

S

Y

O

U

R

S

Galo laughs. "Oh, spooky. Who's doing that?"

"Not me." Lucia snorts. 

Varys shakes his head. 

"My name's Galo, can you tell me yours now?"

"Don't tell it your name," Aina whispers. 

"Why not? It's rude not to introduce yourself." He insists despite her look of unease.

The planchet trembles.

L 

I 

O

Galo beams. "Nice to meet you, Lio."

"Uh.." Varys lifts his hand from the planchet. "You know... I think I'm good." 

"You can't just bail!" Lucia protests as he gets to his feet. "Now we have to reopen the–" 

"That's nice... This is just too on the nose." He stumbles through the dark, looking for his jacket.

"One of us is probably just fucking with it?" Galo waves his free hand. "It's fine, dude... it's not like this is real."

The planchet quakes on the board, and Galo glances down at it. 

Distracted as Varys leaves quickly, and the game carries on without him. 

"So, do you guys want to ask a question?" Galo asks, feeling the little piece of wood under his fingers vibrate.

"Oh, I got one," Aina announces. "How did you die?" She asks.

"Morbid," Galo mutters.

"Well, if we're finally talking to a ghost, we might as well just get right to the point." She shrugs. 

The planchet stops moving. 

"Did you have a happy life?" Remi asks when there's no response. Resting his head in his free hand, and again, it does not move. "So Varys was moving it." He sighs. "He probably just wanted an excuse to leave." 

"Shoulda took the out when I had the chance," Aina mutters under her breath, earning herself a furious glare from Lucia. 

"Are you friendly?" Galo asks.

The planchet whizzes across the board:

S

O

M

E

T

I

M

E

S

Yes

"Do you just like Galo then?" Lucia laughs, and the planchet remains on 'Yes,' unflinching.

"I think it's just cause I called it." Galo nods, "Or do you like me?"

The planchet starts to circle the board, crisscrossing across before returning to the circle.

"Shit. Wait, that's bad. We have to stop if it does that." Lucia clears her throat. "Been nice talking to you." She moves the planchet over to goodbye and takes her hands off. 

"Well... great" Remi shakes his head. "That was a phenomenal waste of time–"

As soon as their fingers leave the marker, it spins off of goodbye, across the board as if flicked.

Landing on NO. 

The torches around them flicker, and Aina stares down at the board, scratching her chin. "What does it mean if the ghost says no to goodbye?" 

Lucia doesn't register the question, a look of alarm crossing her face. 

The candles go out in one harsh blast. 

Galo freezes in the dark, the hair on his arms standing on end. Ears strained in the sudden darkness, as panic fills him.

A peculiar warmth fills the room, suffocating and sticky. Beads of sweat pool across his brow, as a shiver, drips down his spine. A sensation of eyes boring into the back of his neck follows Galo. Long after they close the game, and clean up. 

To make matters worse, the power won't come back on. Leaving him with a feeling of abandonment in his own home once his friends finally vacate.

Galo takes his time setting the candles around the apartment, relighting them one by one. 

The smell of roses wafts through the room, and he pauses. 

These weren't scented, before were they? Though he did smell that fragrance before the lights went out. 

Still... it's weird.

After a fruitless search through his cabinets for a flashlight, he winds up using one of the candles as a lantern. Perched on a plate beside him as he brushes his teeth. 

You'd think a firefighter might keep more flashlights around for situations like this. And batteries for that matter, but he has neither. 

Galo muses over the irony, until the skin at the back of his neck prickles. He spits in the sink, glancing to the side and catching the tail end of a shape moving past the door.

"Hello?" He calls out, poking his head out of the bathroom. 

There's no one there.

And all of the candles are out again. 

Galo rubs his eyes. He's just seeing things. 

They did just get off a 48-er... maybe he's been pushing it too hard. 

Galo curls his pillow against the side of his head, the unnerving sense of being watched loses the battle with his exhaustion. As he drifts off to sleep.

Dreams of magenta fire fill his night. Flickering in haunting irises, watching him through a mass of burning energy.

Thorough, attentive hands wander over his body, and he grows strangely complacent in their unseen grip. Those eyes bore into him. Emanating their own illustrious light amidst the crackling flames.

The suggestion of a voice whispers in his ear. _'a handsome caller..'_

He shivers, drawn to that sound as if it were a challenge. 

The answer to a question yet to be asked draws over his lips. He feels a pressure there, tugging at chapped skin. Light breath dances over his cheeks. _'I can take care of you.'_ It informs him, the touch at his lips trailing down to his chest. Hovering over his heart. _'Fill the space you're missing.'_

Galo can't move, can't possibly think of a reason to avoid succumbing to that call as it pierces his soul. Seducing him with vague promises, comforting him in a way Galo never thought he needed to be.

 _'Will you have me?' T_ he voice asks, a sigh ghosting over his lips, and Galo doesn't hesitate to think about it.

Midday light leaks into the room, and he rolls onto his side. Staring at the door to the hallway. He tries to piece together some meaning to the dream. Coming up short, as his eyelids grow heavy again. 

It's still earlyish. He can sleep in on his day off.

Laundry can wait.

He wakes again with a groaning stomach. Almost five in the afternoon,

as he edges his way into the bathroom. Do the laundry, he tells himself. Do something today, at least one thing.

He runs his face under cold water, examining himself in the mirror. To his shock, he looks exhausted. 

Galo rubs at his eyes. Drawn and puffy as if he didn't get a single ounce of sleep. 

A substantial creek echoes through the apartment, and Galo freezes. Peering out of the bathroom door, down the hallway.

The floorboards groan again, definitely footsteps. 

His blood runs cold in his veins. "Whos there?" Galo calls, reaching around to grab the first solid object he could find. 

A shampoo bottle... that will do.

He steps down the hall, slowly. Jumping into the living room, waving the bottle fiercely. "I said, who's there?" He shouts again, inspecting the room.

It's empty—nothing under the couch, in his cabinets. 

But the feeling of eyes on him won't leave. 

He paces the floor of his apartment, on high alert. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Its nothing, he tells himself. 

Ghosts aren't real...

* * *

Galo abandons the clean basket of laundry at the door to his room as he collapses back into bed a few hours later. Trying to stretch the tense unease from his body.

He needs to relax.

He slips a hand into the waistband of his boxers. Letting his mind wander, finding something to work himself off to. 

A figure swims into his thoughts. Thin hips, legs clad in leather, sliding down, revealing a perky cock resting against his stomach. 

That's... new. 

But not unwelcomed. 

His imaginary lover holds his arms above his head. Investigating the expanse of skin under his jaw. 

The touches almost feel real, and Galo groans, opening his eyes. Heat on his free hand, draped across his pillows. 

Moving across his torso, up his jaw as he closes his eyes again. Jerking himself off under the sheets.

It's unbearably hot. Stifling as he chucks the comforter off, gasping as the fever caries lower over his body. 

Citrine hair flickers in his mind's eye. Bobbing over the head of his cock. The slim figure moaning along his length. 

The visage lifts his head, tracing the tip with a tongue far too long to be human. Eyes slit, fixed on him, glinting like amethysts crafted in the burning passion of a volcanoes core. 

_'You taste so good. I just want to eat you up.'_

Galo groans, feeling the pressure building in his gut as his cock slides back between drawn lips. Nicking the sharp tip of a tooth. 

_'Come for me, Galo.'_

He complies. How could he not? Imagining the alluring curve of ass, perched in the air while getting sucked off. That adoring, demanding, almost possessive tone seeping into his ears as if it came from inside his room.

"Good boy."

His consciousness fades, barely registering the voice in his ear. 

_'Again.'_

Light creaks through his shades

When did he fall asleep? Did he fall asleep? He fumbles for his alarm clock, struggling through his groggy daze. 

It's almost noon, but he's exhausted? 

He throws the clock back on his end table. Burying his face into the pillows. A few more hours of sleep, and he can try and do something before his shift that night.

His fap fodder from the night before climbs into mind. Perched at the edge of his bed, sliding a hand up his thigh. Galo shakes the thought away. 

It's sleeping time.

Though, he eventually does give in to the imaginary lover's wants. Gasping at the surreal sensations of drowsiness combined with his vivid imagination. 

Just his imagination.

* * *

He jolts from sleep, glancing around the apartment. Failing to comprehend the tense atmosphere. Leaving him on edge. Completly exposed as if he weren't alone in his room. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

He's really losing it, isn't he?

The shower hisses to life while he gets ready. Tugging at eyebags, far deeper than they should be, in the mirror. He's going to get plenty of Shit at the station he realizes, hoping the captain will let him nap in between calls.

His eyes trail away from his reflection, to the doorway of his bedroom. He's been doing this more often lately. Peering over his shoulder. Keeping his eyes on the doors. 

Because something doesn't look right. 

Galo can't place it in his slow-moving mind. Until he recognizes the cut of the light from his front windows. A shadowy figure standing just out of sight of his peripherals. Leaning against the doorframe, watching him.

He spins around. Heart jumping into his throat to face the intruder, 

but...

No ones there, of course.

The figure looked wrong—slim and sharp despite the shadowy nature of its presence. Protrusions curling up from its head. 

There has to be someone in his house.

Galo steps out into the living room. Looking around cautiously. Searching every nook and cranny. 

He's never felt fear before. 

Fear of the unknown. The kind that consumes and pushes every ounce of intelligence from his mind. The kind that makes Galo wonder what's really happening when his back is turned. Forcing him to acknowledge every bead of sweat on his forehead as the uneven wood beneath his feet creaks. Causing him to recoil from his own steps. 

The Ouija board is still out on the table. Lucia didn't take it with her, and he failed to move it all weekend. 

Galo chews his lip. Reaching for the planchette. 

It skitters away from his fingers as he touches it. He grits his teeth and grabs the piece. Folding the board up. 

He's giving this back tonight, it's freaking him out. 

He sets it on the counter of his kitchen, returning to the bathroom. 

Showering quickly. Ignoring the flickering of the curtain beside him.

It's the steam he tells himself, closing his eyes.

No ones there. 

He nearly drops his towel when he returns to the kitchen to find the board open on the counter—the planchette resting precisely on the all-seeing eye illustration at the top.

Galo sits on the stool, staring at it. 

He takes a deep breath and, despite his better judgment, places his hands on the planchette. Spelling out hello. 

"Is there... someone in my house?" He mutters, thinking back to that shadowy figure. 

The planchette under his fingers, shifts to 'yes.'

"Is... this, Lio?" Galo asks, as the planchette circles the board.

Drawing a pentagram. 

Once, twice, three times before Galo presses on the little piece of wood. Stopping it in its tracks.

"That's enough," Galo mutters. "What do you want from me?"

L

E

T

M

E

S

T

A

Y

This is, way too on the nose, to quote Varys. 

Galo takes a deep breath. "I don't know if that's a good idea," He mutters to no one. "Unless your willing to pay rent, I don't think I want any new roommates.

The circling starts again, and Galo groans, pulling out his phone. Googling – what does it mean if a planchette makes a pentagram?

Nothing of note comes up.

'You're playing it wrong.' One commenter on a related blog post stats. 'It means someone's pressing too hard. It's all subconscious bullshit anyway.'

Galo relaxes, closing the browser window and closing his eyes. That's right, he's just being stupid. 

He dares to laugh at himself over it.

He's too tired, working odd hours and seeing things. Maybe it's time he used up a couple of his vacation days. 

Curiously he rests his hands on the wood again, moving it around the board the way the 'spirit' had been.

Yeah, he could have totally been doing this on accident. He shakes his head. Lifting the piece off the board, folding it in half and tucking it under his arm. 

Scouring the apartment for his keys once he's ready to leave. Finding them under the coffee table.

Wierd.

* * *

Galo manages to fold the weekends abandoned laundry the next morning before collapsing back on his bed. 

His hands find their way to his waistband, and he stops himself.

Again?

He wasn't even thinking about jerking off, but... maybe it's just cause he's tired? 

Galo works himself under the covers. Imagining an intense gaze surveying him from the foot of his bed. 

_'Good boy,'_ The voice echoes in his mind. _'You'll do just nicely.'_ It moans as that slender figure crawls over his legs. _'So good at giving me what I want.'_ Sliding sharp nails down the side of his neck. 

Galo's eyes snap open. 

His heart pounds in his throat. That felt way too real.

He reaches up to feel a sting at the side of his neck. Sliding out of bed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror. 

Three red marks run down his throat. Angry and puffing as the seconds pass, a few beads of blood prick to the surface of his skin, and he shivers.

What the Hell... was that?

* * *

Lucia had told him to buy some incense after hearing about the activity, demanding that he let her hold a seance at some point. The suggestion brings little comfort. What's a bunch of smelly sticks going to actually do to solve his problem? 

Galo stares up at the worn teal sign of the Wiccan shop, debating on whether or not to go inside. He passes the cluttered storefront all the time and never once thought to go inside, even out of curiosity. It looks claustrophobic from what he can gauge of the interior, through windows filled with tainted golden statues of various gods and goddesses. 

He pushes open the door, and a knot of bells jingle through the shop. The air is hazy with smoke from various sources, blending in the dim room. Causing Galo to gag under the intense aromas. 

Dried herbs, animal bones, intricate little dreamcatchers, and strings of jewels hang from the ceiling, and Galo has to duck through the disorder to reach the counter.

Two gangly men look up when Galo approaches, surveying him curiously.

"What can I do for you, man?" The guy on a small couch behind the counter asks. One eye examining Galo through a curtain of dark hair, as he sucks at the end of a blunt, passing it to the second shop keeper. A wild-looking man in a leather jacket. 

"My friend told me to buy some incense?" Galo asks. "I don't really know what to get or how to use it, though?"

The second man snickers. "Well, what are you using it for?"

"I got a ghost in my house, I guess?" Galo shrugs. 

"You sure about that, bud?" The man on the couch gets to his feet. His eye is drawn immediately to the scratches on his neck. "What do you think incense is going to do about that?" He points at the spot, and Galo flinches.

"Uh.." He opens his mouth and closes it quickly. Covering the area with his hand.

"What makes you think you got a ghost?" The redhead beside him asks with a quirk to his lips. 

"My friends and I used an Ouija board on Friday. It was super creepy. The planchet started moving on its own, my lights wouldn't come back on." he shrugs. "I slept all weekend, and I keep seeing things out of the corner of my eyes–"

The first man holds up his hand. "Why do you think sleeping all weekend is a sign of a ghost?" 

Galo pauses. "It's... really unusual for me."

"Something else there you want to share with the class biceps?" The second man mutters, examining him. "You seeing more than just shadows?"

Galo stares at the top of the counter. Studying an amethyst geode in an attempt to avoid the question.

"It's not a ghost." The first one says, brushing his long hair over his shoulder. "What do you think, Gueira. Demon?"

"Definity."

"Succubus?"

"Probably?"

"Though contacting one through an Ouija board is unusual."

"Unusual is as unusual does Meis. Anything can happen if you're auspicious enough." 

Galo's brows furrow. He would think they were pulling his leg if they weren't so aloof about the conversation. Discussing demons as if it were the weather, "Succubus... isn't that a sex demon?"

"Do you still have the board?" Meis asks, and Galo shakes his head. 

"Question." Galo rubs his chin. "What's it mean if the planchette makes a pentagram?"

"Bubsey wants out," Gueira informs him. "To separate itself from the board."

"And what would I have to do... release it?" He asks shrinking under the gaze of the two... witches? Wizards? Magic men?

"You can draw the pentagram." The wild-looking man explains, squinting at him with suspicion in his eyes. "Let the demon count along the numbers... there's a lot of ways." 

Galo nods. Panic sets in as he recalls his mindless recreation of the pentagram. Would that be enough to release a demon into his house? 

"So theoretically... if I did... let it out..."

"Does it know your name?" The redhead asks.

"Did you _give_ it your name?" Corrects the more somber shopkeep.

"Yes."

They both swear, and Gueira fists his hands in agitation. "Are you stupid?"

"Some... times?" Galo recoils. "I just wanted to talk to dead people..."

"Well, now you got a deadass DEMON sucking on your soul." Gueira laughs, shaking his head. "You're gonna need a hell of a lot more than incense to cleanse this thing from your life."

Galo groans. "So, what do I do?"

Meis runs his hands through his hair. Seemingly conflicted on giving more insight. "It's hard to unlatch a demon from yourself.... especially a succubus." He rubs his chin. "I could look into it for you if you want."

Galo nods in appreciation, and Meis points into the corner of the room. "In the meantime, we got holey water on that shelf. Incense is next to it, it's useful to have on hand–"

Galo leaves the shop feeling like he might have just been taken for a ride. A hefty bag piled to the brim with gems, herbs, and holey water. None of which seem to be particularly useful in handling the exhausting nights. 

And the feeling of wandering hands on his body.

It's getting worse, actually.

Every night feels like he's getting less and less sleep. 

The figure in the corner of his eyes is getting closer, sharper. 

Objects are moving around the house. His keys manage to wiggle their way under the table in his living room every morning. His cabinets like to swing open on occasion.

He's had enough.

Galo ignores the pestering voice in his head, coaxing his hands between his legs. Adamant on not playing into some unwelcomed demons desires. Closing his eyes, determined to get a good night's rest.

Until the room goes up in flames.

Galo jumps from his bed, perturbed by the tainted technicolor hue of the blaze. Pink and teal tongues lap up his walls, consuming his apartment in a matter of seconds.

He ducks low to the ground, desperately looking for an exit. 

There should be more smoke, he realizes suddenly.

He has no trouble breathing, aside from the sucrose perfume wafting from the strange flames. The air is clear.

A pair of boots split the fire, stopping before him, heeled and pointed at the toe. Galo traces the seams up to ample thighs, covered in tight leather. A billowing shirt open to the navel exposing porcelain skin tinted in a delicate pinkish parlor.

The face of an angel gazes down at him. Fierce and demanding, but impossibly lovely to look at. A pair of horns curve from his forehead between strands of citrine hair. Billowing in the force of the flames around him. 

"Who... are you?" Galo demands.

"I told you already." The Demon steps forward. 

Galo stands, backing up against his bed. 

The fringed tip of a whiplike tail curls under Galo's chin and the Demon chuckle softly. "I am Lio..." 

Galo swallows hard, and the Demon steps closer again, resting a hand on his chest. 

"Hmmm, you've been so good to me lately." Lio murmurs, running his fingers down to Galo's waist. "What could I have possibly done wrong to justify your chastity?" He says it as if deciding not to whack off was a genuine insult to him.

"I'm exhausted." Galo snaps, shaking his head, to avoid the seeping seduction curling under his skin. "Have you been... eating me?" He waves a hand, trying to keep the distance between him and the stranger manageable.

He's... just in the room, this should freak him out more...

Except, it feels like Lio's been here the whole time. A familiar presence amidst the lonely nights. 

The Demon cocks a brow and turns his head, stepping forward again unabashed. 

"Of course." He states simply. "You have a perfect blend of energy... I don't think I've fed this well in my life." He laughs, trailing his fingers over the curve of Galo's cheeks. "But I'm done with the appetizer..." Lio licks his lips, pushing against Galo's chest until he falls back in the bed. "I'm ready for a real... meal." 

Galo scrambled away, holding up his hands in defense. "Well, I'm not ready to be a meal... this is super not okay with me." 

Lio glowers at him. "I can endure your fantasies for only so long before needing a taste myself. You're extremely inhospitable..." 

"I didn't invite you here!" Galo exclaims, waving a hand. 

"Yes, you did.." Lio purrs sliding over the bedspread. "You let me in remember..." He climbs into Galo's lap. Nosing his jaw and ghosting his lips over the skin of his jugular. "Don't you want to feel something other than your hand for once?" 

Galo hesitates, shivering under the touch. His blood rushing south as he tries to cling desperately to his composure. "I want you to get off of me and quit snacking on my soul," Galo mutters. "I don't care how good it would feel. I feel like Shit right now. Fucking you isn't going to fix that.." 

"It might you never know.." 

"Get off.." 

"Or what?" Lio laughs, pulling away. Straddling his waist and observing him curiously. "You know I thought you might make a good host..." He stretches. The fabric of his billowing shirt pulls aside, pointedly exposing his chest. Perk nipples and hidden muscle under that almost inhuman skin tone. "You're kind, empathetic, and just look at how powerful you've made me." He titters, holding out his arms, running his hands over his face. Lips quirked in bliss. "I haven't held a corporeal form in... Oh, a thousand years?" He sighs. 

"That's nice," Galo mutters. "I'd like to continue having one... You know not be sent to Hell and all that?" 

Lio rolls his eyes "Hell isn't real, dumbass. It's just a metaphor." 

Galo takes the opportunity to shove the Demon from his lap, sitting as far away from him on the bed as he can. "What do you mean? Where did you come from then?" 

Lio examines him, sprawling out on the bed. "The Either." 

"What's that?" 

Lio shrugs. "Another realm... a separate world unseen to human eyes..." He trails a finger along the bedspread, as that tail flicks against the fabric with excitement. "You won't go to hell." 

"Demons lie," Galo crosses his arms, remaining on guard. "Also, you're burning my apartment down, can you not..." Lio snaps his fingers, and the flames vanish, leaving the room immersed in darkness. Aside from those slitted eyes, glowing with their own light. 

Galo flicks on the lamp on his bedside table, uneasy with a demon in the dark. 

"Better?"

"Yes.."

"Demons can't lie to their hosts."

"I – when did I become your host?" Galo frowns, irritated by the course of this conversation.

"Well... You're not my host yet." He mutters, "But I figure it makes sense to start off with complete transparency." 

Galo studies him for a moment, processing the statement. "You want me... to be your host..."

Lio nods. 

"Why would I want to do that?" He laughs.

"It's mutually beneficial." Lio rolls onto his stomach, kicking his feet into the air. "Let me fill a part of your soul so I can continue to survive in the mortal world." He casually waves a hand. "And every time you get a woodie, I'll be right here to take care of it for you."

Galo glares at him across the bed, "I don't know that that's something I need right now."

Lio sighs, shaking his head. "Fine... You could say I have a particular tastes..."

"...And your particular taste brought you to me?" Galo scoffs. 

"You have... a curious soul. It excites me." Lio admits. "I want to see more." 

"You gotta be confusing me with someone else," Galo mutters, scratching his head in confusion as his cheeks grow warm. 

Lio snorts. "You know... you humans are rife with desire in ways you wouldn't believe." Lio sits up. "Strange, muddled nonsense, hidden deep in your hearts. Secrets you'd never be able to admit out loud." He gives Galo a once over, rolling his lip between an elongated canine. "That's why you all spend time asking cards and boards for answers." Lio reaches across the space between them. Resting his palm against Galo's sternum. "You... however, have something unique."

"And what's that?" Galo asks.

"I can't tell you." Lio snickers. "But it's..." He pauses, sucking his fangs as he finds the right word. "It's... quite beautiful."

Galo pushes his hand away. Burying the heat in his face. "Look... this... just is a lot to take in."

"I'd imagine." Lio folds his arms across his chest. "Might have been easier to just fuck me and call it a night."

"No, I'm exhausted." Galo shakes his head. Burying his face into the pillows. "Let me sleep."

Lio says nothing in response.

Galo glances up to find he's vanished. 

And finally, for the first time in almost two weeks, he sleeps and feels refreshed. 

Bursting with energy and ready to take on the day.

* * *

Galo passes the magic shop on the way home a few days later. He pauses, wondering if Meis has an answer for him on how to get rid of Lio.

But the thought sours his stomach. It would be a good thing, right? To get rid of the Demon harassing him? Or at least had been harassing him.

Lio needs him, if he understands their conversation correctly. Galo's not one to turn away someone in need. Even if their needs are.... less than savory.

He pushes the door open regardless, ducking inside, immediately assaulted by the scent of incense and gags. "How do you sit in here all day with this much smoke?" He asks as he approaches the counter.

Meis shrugs from his usual position on the couch. "Smells better than your rank ass."

"Excuse me?"

"He's materialized, hasn't he?" Meis mutters, standing up, examining Galo.

"You can tell that by how I smell?" He sniffs his armpit in confusion, and Meis waves a hand. 

"Auras dumbass, you're looking a little tainted."

"That's a thing?" 

"He's just being a dick." Gueira laughs, struggling with a box of books and setting it on the counter. "He can't see auras." He nudges Meis's shoulder giving the other man a pointed look.

Galo has a hard time following these guys. 

They seem shady, but... something tells him they mean well. Plus, they are the only ones who seem to address his problem with at least a modicum of sincerity. Unlike his teammates at the firehouse, brushing his state off as 'part of the job.'

"You do have some new scratches." Meis points at his arms. 

Galo frowns. He doesn't remember seeing those that morning.

"He's following you now?" Gueira whistles out, resting his head in his fist as he rifles through the box.

"Following me?"

"If it's attached to you, he's going to get stronger... It can start following you outside."

"Like... if I'm his host?"

The two exchange a look, and Gueira rubs his temples. "Shit... are you?"

Galo shakes his head as the shop keeps judge him. 

"Let's pretend for a second..." Galo raises his hands, wondering why on earth he was even asking this. "That I don't mind... having a sex demon following me around."

"Call him a succubus, please." Meis rubs his temples. "It's insulting."

Galo nods and leans against the counter. "What... do I do?"

The two exchange a look, and Meis takes a deep breath. "I'm not gonna judge you, man. Everyone got their kinks..."

"It's not a kink." Galo winces. "It's just..." He shakes his head. "He manifested a few days ago... and since I told him to leave me alone, he... hasn't bothered me."

Gueira snickers. "Dude... you're taking that as your omen of good faith?" He shakes his head baffled. "Are you that lonely?"

"I'm not lonely." Galo laughs. "I have plenty of friends."

Gueira opens his mouth to retort, but Meis raises his hand. 

"Demons... crave a certain type of energy." He folds his hands on the counter, staring down through the illuminated glass at the geodes on display. "They want to fulfill certain needs and only bond with humans that can mutually benefit from the experience."

"Why?" Galo asks, and Meis clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Well... It's a relationship, right?" 

"Technically." Gueira snickers.

"Technically." Meis sighs. "If you both benefit, there's less chance that one side holds all the coins."

"How do I benefit then?"

"Lio can... fill a space you're missing. He becomes part of your soul." 

Galo chews his cheek in thought. 

That's what Lio said, but it doesn't exactly explain anything to him. He rubs his cheeks groaning. "And if it doesn't work out?" 

"Well... if the illusion of balance is stirred." Gueira starts, "Demons will do whatever they need to survive." He points at Galo's chest in earnest. "Lio's no exception, no matter how 'nice' he seems."

Galo has a lot to consider then.

Gueira pulls a book out of the box. Setting it on the table before going to stock the shelves in the corner. A black cover, embossed with silver and ruby.

"What is this?" Galo flips it open. The pages, worn with time, almost as thin as tissue paper.

"Fifteenth-century Demon Grimoire," Gueira calls out from the corner of the room. 

"Uh..." He has no idea what, that means.

"Take it." Meis nods. "Were not allowed to sell stuff like that."

"Why... not?" He frowns, staring down at the decorative cover in confusion. 

"You don't sell this kind of information." Meis pats the cover, passing the book across the counter.

"Okay..."

"Plus, you bought your weight's worth in shit last time." Meis chuckles.

"Yeah, none of it worked."

"Figured as much." Meis waves his hand, returning to his couch. "Enjoy yourself, man."

Galo tucks the book under his arm, heading back to his apartment. Dropping onto the couch. Flipping through curiously. It's like an encyclopedia of demons. Written in a curly hard to read script. There are pictures at least, but they provide more questions than answers for him.

The hair on his arms bristles and he looks up. "Lio?" Galo calls out. Setting the book down. "Are... you here?"

A footstep in the hallway leading to his room reveals his position. After a moment, Lio peers around the edge of the door. Studying Galo, his nose flared in interest.

"Hmm..?"

"You just come when you're called?" He laughs.

"I've been waiting for you to call me." Lio scoffs. "I'd hang around to my heart's content if I wasn't starving." 

Galo nods, swallowing hard. "About that... Can we talk... maybe?"

Lio glances down at the book on the table. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I got a guy." He leans back, trying to act casual.

Lio inhales deeply and frowns. 

"You got two guys."

Galo nods slowly, feeling a bit of deja vu at the assessment.

"He sells you that awful incense too, doesn't he?" Lio murmurs, stepping carefully into the room. Peering out the window curiously. "Never burn that again. It hurts my nose and smells like shit."

"Better that than whatever your perfume is."

Lio quirks his head. 

"You smell like roses," Galo informs him, and Lio nods. 

"I see." 

He approaches Galo to spread out over the couch beside him.

"So..."

"So...?" 

"You want to talk?" Lio raises a brow, crossing his arms.

"Yeah..." Galo clears his throat. Lost for where to start.

"You changed your mind about being my host?" Lio offers, and Galo flinches.

"Something like that..."

"What was the deciding factor?" Lio asks slitted pupils bouncing over his face, down his body. The gaze is invasive, Galo almost wants to cover himself. 

Lio's trying to remain aloof. Though clearly, he's at the edge of his seat.

Giving Galo time to prepare himself.

It's almost considerate.

A strange thought to have, that a demon would be... thoughtful of someone else's feelings.

Galo clears his throat. "Well... You won't kill me... You said you like... what my energy?"

"Your soul is very excitable. Produces a lot of power." Lio nods. "Sure." 

"So... we can... maybe work something out, I guess."

"And why would you help me?" Lio asks, sucking at fangs Galo knows are concealed by those plush lips. 

"I–" Galo stops. Why is he helping a demon who burst into his world and demanded he just.... bend to his will?

It's easier than living with him, draining him willy nilly? Or getting him exorcised?

"I don't know. Do you really want to tear apart the intricacies of it?"

"No, but I can tell you're hesitant." Lio sighs. "You're scared."

"Yea, I'm deciding to give my soul to a demon."

"Binding," Lio mutters. "Binding your soul to a demon."

"What's the difference?"

"When you die, I don't get to reap any benefits. You just die."

Galo nods. "Morbid."

"If you want it to be." He sighs. 

Galo gazes at his feet. This is... awkward. 

Lio's turned down on the power play, waiting for him to make the first move. Galo... kinda wishes he wouldn't, just for now.

"Are you going to feed me or should I await your next call with bated breath." He cocks his head. "I will have to resort to the visions again if I'm not careful." 

"I'm just new at this," Galo mutters. 

"You're not a virgin." Lio sniffs.

"No..." He winces. "I just don't exactly fuck around."

"Hmm. Then... do you want me to take the lead?"

Galo opens his mouth and nods slowly.

Lio climbs into his lap. That demanding aura starting to blossom as he strokes Galo's cheek. "Are you sure about that?"

He nods. "I can take whatever you can dish out."

Lio breathes deeply, surveying him for a moment. Tapping a nimble finger against his chin and tilting Galo's head back to look up. "You'll allow me to use you..."

The statement draws something unexpected from Galo's gut. A wave of excitement courses through him. Leaving his mind drunk on the thought. "Use me..."

Lio slides his lip between jagged teeth as he leans down. Peppering kisses to Galo's jaw. Grazing his jugular with those fangs as he pushes up the tight shirt covering his torso. Fingers with nails far too long to be safe trailing over smooth coils of muscle under his skin. 

"I'll be gentle for now," Lio mutters, trailing impossibly soft bites to bare skin, pausing over his pec, glancing up at Galo. "Don't get used to it." he sighs, and Galo nods speechless as a long tongue slips over his nipple.

Galo groans, surprised by the sensation, sending a jolt of electricity down to his cock. A hand grabs Galo's waist, as the Demon pulls himself closer. Grinding down against the hardening length in Galo's pants. 

"Hmm." Lio purrs, glancing up at him. "I can't hear you." He murmurs, placing his lips to the skin and sucking against the nib. He's a master with his mouth. So thoughtful in his ministrations, knowing just where to add enough pressure with teeth as he laps at the sensitive area. 

Galo should do something. Running his hands up into Lio's hair, bucking his hips up against the Demon. 

Lio moans against him and arches his back. "I want your pants on the floor now." He gasps. "Can you do that for me?" 

The joggers are around his ankles in a second, his boxers quick to follow.

Lio giggles, running his fingers over the stiff and aching cock against Galo's thigh. 

"Very nice," Lio mutters, sliding his fingers along the length, stroking it lazily. "You are quite humble, you know that," Lio whispers, leaning up to nip at his earlobe. 

"What... makes you say that." Galo sighs, deciding to return the touch. Undoing the few buttons remaining on Lio's shirt, untucking it from the overly belted pants to explore the tantalizing skin hidden beneath. 

"You carry this with you at all times." Lio breathes out, tightening his grip as he starts to jerk his hand with intention. 

"And you don't even use it?" Lio laughs. 

Galo gasps, tugging him closer, leaving his own breathy marks against Lio's neck. His pulse skyrocketing. Leaving his inhibitions at the door as he loses himself to the tender hand jerking him off. 

He wants more. To feel that mouth with its obscene tongue, buried to the base...

"F.. Oh, fuck, Lio..." He moans, fisting his hands in light strands of hair, delicately tickling his cheeks as the Demon leans over him. "How.. are you so..."

"Centuries of practice," Lio interrupts dully, gauging the desperate noises pulled from Galo's throat. "Do you want more?" Lio purrs, Eyes hooded as he runs a thumb over the head. Drawing the finger to his lips, lapping at the precum. 

"Yes." Galo groans and Lio stands. Unfastening his belts, to let his leather ensemble fall to the floor. He climbs back into Galo's lap. Perched up on his knees. He pulls a string from around his wrist to tie back his hair. 

Galo watches him in dizzying awe.

The action is so carelessly... human.

He grips Lio's waist. Kissing at every inch of skin he can reach as the Demon laughs softly. "What are you doing?"

"You're not the only one who's hungry, you know." Galo murmurs against him.

He feels Lio's stomach muscles twitch, and his unabashed boldness returns full force.

"I know... I said you could use me." Galo mutters, biting his lip to look up at Lio. Mussed hair tied sloppily, barely managing to keep the short locks back. His face flushed and eager behind the oddly colored strands, cocking his head. 

"Change your mind?" Lio asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay..." Lio sways his hips. "Do your worst."

Galo breathes out a sigh of victory, lifting Lio from his lap, throwing him back onto the couch. Nails dig along Galo's arms as the Demon gasps.

He grinds down into Lio. Breathing in a dizzying aroma of roses and ash.

"Fuck, you're so hot..." Galo groans. "We could have been doing this all week, couldn't we..."

"Enough talking, " Lio purrs, arching his back to grind up into Galo. "I want to be fucked." He whines. 

"I can do that." Galo murmurs, sliding his fingers down to tease at Lio's hole. "Shit... I don't have any–"

"You won't need anything." Lio nods his head. "Just put it in.."

"uh.." 

"Trust me." Lio rolls his eyes. 

"You really that loose?" Galo mutters darkly, and Lio flicks at his bicep. 

"Well, I was born to fuck..."

"Can you just... Let me try to talk dirty for like five minutes." Galo huffs, lining himself up with Lio's entrance as the demon snickers.

"When you figure out how to, I'll let you talk dirty." He muses, wrapping his ankle around Galo's back. "But for now, I'm losing my patience," he grumbles softly.

Galo slips between Lio's cheeks, pressing into him with little resistance. Finding the tight heat almost overwhelming, as the ache in his gut from the teasing builds with each inch. 

"Do you not like foreplay?" Galo sighs, sliding out, to drive back inside. Lio groans, throwing his head back against the arm of the couch. 

"Sometimes, it's fine." He pants. "I'm just... impatient today."

"Why," Galo mutters, picking an amenable pace. Gripping Lio's hips tight against him. He's so small. The idea of manhandling him is...

Well, right within his grasp.

Lio arches his back after a particularly rough thrust, crying out and grabbing for Galo's wrists. Pinning them to remain on his waist as he pushes down onto Galo's length. 

"I was... looking forward to that..." Galo mutters between grunts. "You're so... demanding... I wanted to see you lose your cool," he gasps, trying to stave off his incoming orgasm. Reveling in the expanse of bare skin, meeting him thrust for thrust. "I want to see what you look like... begging", Lio giggles digging his heel into the back of Galo's spine. "What did I say about dirty talk?" he gasps. 

"Well, if I'm gonna do it at all, I gotta practice, don't I?" Galo mutters. Leaning down to kiss along his jaw. "You feel so good..." he grunts, feeling himself pushing for his climax. 

Lio tightens around him, as Galo breaks his arm free of the iron grip holding him to that slim waist. Cupping the Demons cheek, kissing him deeply as his vision fills with stars. Moaning into that sickly sweet mouth, tracing those fangs with his tongue as his body begins shaking with exhaustion.

The energy practically seeping through his pores as he loses his balance—Collapsing onto the cushions beside Lio.

He feels hands in his hair, as the Demon chuckles, curling around the heavy form.

"So, where do I sign?" Galo murmurs, laughing in his exhaustion. Pressing a soft kiss to the skin, glancing up at Lio through heavy eyes.

"You just did," he mutters. Leaning down to reconnect their lips. 

Galo nods. Barely registering the words as he sighs into the warm mouth on his.

Vision melting into darkness as static fills his mind.

Saving any doubt for a later day.

What's done is done.


	2. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup.  
> I have two other chapters for this I think.

Lio's not in the apartment when he gets home.

Though Galo can't blame him. With how long his shifts are, he's surprised the Demon hasn't gone stir crazy yet. He hasn't managed to figure out what Lio does when he's not loitering around the apartment. But something tells him it's probably better if he doesn't know. 

Galo drops off his bag in the living room, ignoring the loud scuffle of his work boots against hardwood as he ducks into the kitchen. Struggling to stretch the tension out of his shoulders. 

They only had two major calls that shift, but that's still more than enough to leave him sore and achy.

He pulls a box of leftover pizza from the back of his nearly barren fridge. Bemoaning the idea of having to go food shopping again, as he takes a bite of a cold slice. 

Grocery shopping by himself is not the worst. Though it certainly doesn't help to have the cashier's judgmental gaze on him, as he loads more carbs than necessary to be a functioning human being onto the conveyer belt.

At least pizza doesn't go bad.

He slams the door, finding violet eyes hovering right beside him.

"How was work?"

Galo shouts, back-peddling against the counter. "Jesus!"

"Excuse you," Lio mutters, his nostrils flared. 

"Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" He laughs. Not yet used to the impromptu appearances, Lio seems to revel in. Even now, he has a wicked little smirk spread across his cheeks as Galo fumbles with the box of leftovers. "Did you need something?" He asks, plating the slices and putting them in the microwave. "You've been quiet lately." 

He's strangely standoffish when it comes to voicing his thoughts. Though he's quick to join him at the table while he eats. Or Appear in the living room to watch daytime television while Galo's off work. All while wrapped in polite silence, observed by eyes lit with unspoken interest. 

Sometimes Galo will wake in the middle of the night to find a small, impossibly warm body curled against him. Pretending to sleep. Keeping his hands to himself and just embracing the feeling of another beside him.

Lio shrugs. Cracking his tail against the floor behind him and pacing around the kitchen with pointed steps. Glancing at Galo every few minutes while he nukes the food.

"I'm hungry," He mutters finally when Galo takes a bite of his slice. 

He nods, "Can you wait till later... I have to do laundry."

"No."

"Well, then go hungry." Galo snorts, pulling another cold slice from the box behind him. "See if this will tie you over." 

Lio stares at the offering taking it and gently nibbling at the edge of the piece.

"Well, you... gotta heat it up first–"

A burst of magenta fire appears between Lio's palms and consumes the pizza, turning it to ash in his fingers. 

"Hmm... sorry about that." He mutters, dropping the pile onto the linoleum to Galo's dismay. 

"Don't... just throw it on the floor..." He snorts, going to grab a broom.

"I said, I'm hungry!" Lio moans after him. 

"And I said I'm going to do laundry, you need to wait." Galo shakes his head, picking up the broom and dustpan, turning to find Lio poised behind him. Serving a dramatic pout as Galo dodges him. 

"Are you always going to be this needy?" He laughs, sweeping up the pizza ash as tender little hands wrap around his waist—Lio's face pressing into his back. 

"I'm starving, I could die." He groans.

"You ate just the other day!" Galo laughs, looking back down at him, enamored by the attention. "Besides." He continues. "I didn't even get a proper hello just now. Just a jumpscare, and then you burnt my dinner."

"I could apologize for that," Lio mutters, poking his head under Galo's arm to look up at him. "You could bend me over the counter right now and–"

"Don't... describe it." Galo cuts him off, dumping the ash into the trashcan. "Just help me do the laundry."

"Chores are not in my job description." Lio sniffs, pulling himself away from his host. Stalking away. "I'll be in the bedroom."

"Two hands make it go faster, you know." Galo taunts, finishing off his meal and watching the demon process the statement. Turning on his heel and storming back over. 

"How much faster?"

Galo beams, grabbing his basket and detergent and throwing Lio a hoodie. "Keep the hood up."

"We're leaving the house?" Lio mutters, pulling it over his horns.

"Machines are in the basement." Galo nods at the door. "Is that.. somewhere you can go?"

"Yes, I can go anywhere I want now." Lio murmurs, crossing his arms.

"Now?"

He nods, striding out into the hall, tugging at the sweater as it hangs low over his knees. It's not a perfect solution, the protrusions aren't hidden in the slightest, but at least it draws less attention? 

Galo ushers him into the basement, setting the basket on the floor as he starts to load one of the machines. Overlooking the tail curling around his shoulders while Lio helps dump the clothes. 

Until he remembers how common it is to run into neighbors down here.

"Shit. You have to tuck that in..." He whispers to Lio in a panic, finding him utterly unphased.

"Why? No one can see me?" Lio asks, throwing a shirt into the wash with the tips of his fingers.

"No one... can see you?"

He nods, offering no further explanation.

Galo hesitates. "Wait, why did you take the hoodie then?" 

"It smells like you." He states plainly, raising a brow at his host. 

"Oh..." Galo's cheeks grow painfully warm as he dumps the rest of the basket, pouring in the detergent and closing the lid. 

"Now what?" Lio asks, pulling his arms tight across his chest, looking around the room.

"Now we wait," Galo explains. Leaning up against the side of the machine. "Someone's been stealing my clothes, so I can't just let it run anymore." 

Lio grimaces but says nothing in protest. 

"Question," Galo mutters after a significant lull in the conversation, while his Demon glares daggers at the washer keeping him from feeding.

"Hmm?"

"Will you ever be visible?"

"Eventually. If I want to be." Lio shrugs, pulling himself up to sit on top of the machine. "I'll also be able to take a human form for limited periods."

"Cool." Galo grins. "Then we can go out and do stuff together."

Lio frowns, his tail flickering in interest behind him. Betraying emotions vacant from that antagonistic expression. "What makes you think I'd want to 'go out and do stuff?'" He scoffs.

"Well, there must be a reason you're here." Galo shrugs. "What's something you want to do?"

Lio purses his lips, looking down into his lap. "Why do you care?"

"Well, if we're basically dating, I'd like to be able to act like it."

Lio considers that, leaning against his side. "I just got tired of the Either."

"There's nothing else?"

"I said I got tired of the Either, why isn't that enough?"

"Are you lying to me?"

Lio pauses, flaring his nostrils and glaring up at Galo. "It's not a lie."

"You just don't want to tell me where you go every day?" 

"Yes."

Galo scoffs, pulling himself up to sit beside the Demon on the washer. "Well, when you can go out, I want to take you on a date." He announces. 

"Fine." Lio's tail swoops lazily through the air, and Galo watches it in curiosity. 

"We could go to a restaurant... but you don't really do food, right?"

"I can eat. I just don't need to." 

"Oh. Or we could go to a theme park or something?"

"I don't know what that is, but that's fine." He starts to relax against Galo's side, playing with the cuticles of his nails.

"Camping?"

"Like when you sleep in the woods?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand why that appeals to you, but fine."

The tail activity is getting more intense, and Galo feels a smile break across his cheeks. 

Lio's not as good at hiding his thoughts, as he thinks he is.

"This one site just outside the city puts on a big fireworks display in the summer..." Lio glances up at him, his eyes lit with excitement. "You know what fireworks are, then?" Galo infers.

"I'm out of touch, not an idiot." The Demon retorts.

He laughs and tugs the smaller man closer. "You want to do romantic shit, don't you..."

Lio ignores his assumption. 

"You don't get a lot of that in the Either?"

Lio tugs himself away, growing defensive again. "Why do you think you know so much about me?"

"I don't think. I'm just guessing." 

Lio's releases another furious huff.

"It's not weird to me." Galo runs a hand through his hair. Trying to find the words to reassure him. "Like, would you think it's weird if I just started listing the ways I wanted to fuck you?"

"No..." Lio rubs his chin. "Though, that's not all that uncommon from some humans..."

"It's backward, right?" Galo adds over the anecdote. "You can talk about it."

Lio goes quiet for a while longer, staring at the dusty cement floor of the laundry room. Humming after a moment.

"I can be honest with you?"

"Don't you have to be?"

Lio fixes him with an irritated glare. "I just want to find something." He admits. "There's nothing in the Either. That's why we're all so keen to get out." He pulls his knees up to his chest. "It's a cesspool of consumption, desecration, survival. Only the strongest have any kind of free will." 

"You're pretty strong, though, aren't you?" Galo cocks his head. 

Lio laughs. "You have no basis to gauge that opinion on." He leans back against Galo's side. Sighing softly as a heavy arm is draped over his slim shoulders.

"I want to take a road trip," Lio sighs. "And... ride in a grocery cart. Go to that furniture store with the meatballs."

"Ikea?" He knows what Ikea is, but he's never heard of a theme park?

"Sure." Lio laughs. "And... Oh, Mephistopheles, this is embarrassing." He cackles, covering his face. "I want to cook dinner and 'have a quiet night in.'" He groans, gazing up at him with a look of shame. Galo can't control the snickers bubbling in his throat. 

"You got some grade A domestic kinks there." He reaches up to tug at the end of a pointed ear. "It's cute."

"It's... saccharine.." Lio sticks out his tongue in disgust. "I'd be tormented if I ever said this in the Either."

"Well, you're not in the Either." Galo shrugs. "and in... uh, our world? We can do dumb shit like that."

Lio considers that, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're not in the Either..."

"Nope."

He seems to fight with himself, as he climbs off of the machine. Sliding in between Galo's legs and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"We are in the Laundry room, though." Galo reminds him gently, as Lio settles into place. 

"Shut up about the laundry for a second." He snaps.

Hands suddenly clasp onto Galo's face, tilting his chin to meet fierce violet eyes. 

"I also... want to kiss you..."

Galo opens his mouth and pauses at the announcement. "Right now?"

"Yes"

"Why does it feel like you're asking permission?" He mutters, turning his face into the warm palm on his cheek. "You can just kiss me, you know..."

"You don't kiss hosts." Lio admits, "Fall in love with them. You're just supposed to be..." He trails off, sliding his thumb over chapped lips as he pushes up on his tip-toes. Eye-level to Galo.

"Who said anything about love?" 

Lio's eyes grow wide. The hand against him stiffens, pricking Galo's skin with the pointed tips of dangerous talons. 

"That's what's expected to happen." Lio murmurs. "When you kiss a human. There's no reason to otherwise..."

"Well, I like kissing," Galo adds, leaning forward to press his lips to Lio's forehead. 

He sighs, moving into the touch. "And I like kissing you," Lio admits, curling his fingers along his host's jaw. Capturing waiting lips on his own. Galo slips his tongue past elongated canines. Drawing a soft groan from the Demon. Lio trails his nails down Galo's neck. Releasing hesitant breaths as the kiss grows deeper.

And Galos resolve to wait around for the laundry disappears quickly. 

"...Hungry," Lio mutters, pressing his forehead to Galo's chin, and his host laughs.

"I can see that " Galo hums, running his hand down to cup Lio's ass, pulling him against the growing length under his sweats. "Unfortunately... The dryer cycle needs to start soon." He murmurs, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the leather ensemble. 

Lio groans, grinding up against him. 

"Whatever that is can wait." he murmurs. "I think this is more important." 

"I'd agree with you, but I'd prefer to make sure all of my socks stay in the machine." 

"We don't have to leave," Lio mutters, running his hands along his thighs. 

"Everyone uses this room, It's too public." Galo protests.

"So, you're a coward, then?" He taunts, raising a brow.

Galo's taken aback by the accusation. "What? Of course not."

"Really? Because that sounds like coward talk." He giggles, a shrewd smile breaking out across his cheeks. "It will be fun." He insists. 

Galo glances over his shoulder at the door against the far wall. 

He gets the appeal. The threat of being walked in on is... more than a little exhilarating. 

But horrific if one of the other tenants did end up coming down. 

What would that even look like to an onlooker? 

Galo bent over a washing machine, fucking a sweatshirt? Could other people see the sweater? Or is it invisible too?

The question feels too stupid to ask.

He notices a nondescript corner, beside them. Too small to fit another machine but just big enough for two people. There'd be enough cover, and still manage to look marginally casual.

He slides off of the washer, ducking into the ally and motioning for Lio to follow. 

Delight explodes across his face as he slips in front of Galo. Grabbing onto him by his hair and yanking him down to steal his lips again in a deep kiss. 

He pushes the slim figure back against the machine, feeling down his waist as he groans into Lio's mouth. "You're so needy." Galo murmurs. 

"Would you want me any other way?" the Demon chuckles.

"Maybe." 

He feels a sharp tug on his hair and yelps, as Lio moves to kiss down his exposed neck. Sucking a dark spot against his skin. "rude."

"You're rude." Galo groans. "Peer pressuring me into something like this."

"Oh, boo hoo." Lio giggles against his skin. "You could say no."

"Yeah." He admits. "You just make it so hard."

A hand ventures down the front of his pants, wrapping around his cock through the fabric. "I can see that."

Lio's lips suddenly vanish, and Galo finds him on the ground below him. Kneeling. Pulling his sweats down to the ankle and sliding his tongue along the length of his cock. 

Galo rests his elbows on the machine in front of him, watching the door to the room. Covering his face to hide the noises threatening to burst forth.

The heat swallows him down, and he subconsciously bucks his hips into it. Lio's illicit groan encourages him to try another tentative thrust. Feeling the Demon's hands leave his hips, stilling as if waiting for another.

Galo slides his cock freely into the Demon's mouth, glancing down to watch.

His lips are strained as he takes the length down his throat. Eyes hooded, glowing slivers of violet in the shadows of the dingy cellar. 

The sight alone is almost jarring enough to push him over the edge, and Galo bites into his fist, fixing his gaze back on the door.

The vibration of a groan echoes through Lio's mouth, and Galo struggles with his control, as pressure builds in his gut. He cocks his hips, rocking slowly into the damp heat. Resting a hand on the back of his head. "Fuck, Lio..."

He hears the sound of belts unlatching and takes a deep breath. 

The door to the laundry room opens. 

Galo tenses, as a neighbor waves to him, opening a dryer at the front of the room.

Martha, the chatty lady from 2A. 

Fuck.

He waves back nervously, tapping at Lio's head urgently. 

Yet the jingling continues. 

Can she hear that? He could maybe pass it off as leaving a belt in the wash, but it's very clearly not that. He stares at the top of the machine, trying to avoid his neighbor's line of sight. 

"How have you been deary?" She asks, pulling her laundry out of the dryer.

Oh good, she's going to fold it here too. He groans internally.

"Uh..." Lio's lips vanish. Accompanied by a shuffling underneath him that he can't bring himself to watch. "I've been good." Galo murmurs, glad at least that he's no longer shaft deep in–

Smooth skin presses against his groin and Galo's mind goes blank. Keeping his eyes locked in on his neighbor as he completely loses track of the conversation. 

"And how's your new job going? Do you like it so far?" She asks, waving a pair of shorts as the cleft of Lio's bare ass grinds back against his hips. 

"Great... yeah, just a lot of fun." Galo struggles to keep his voice steady.

Lio pushes back onto his cock, achingly slow, as the neighborly conversation continues. 

"And your co-workers?" She asks. "They aren't pickin on you or anything now, are they?"

"Nah, they're... uh, all good people..." Galo waves a hand, as Lio finds his pace, pushing back against him. Releasing throaty moans into Galo's ear. 

"Make her leave." He whispers. "I want to hear you..."

"Well, that's good to hear!" Martha exclaims over Lios wining. "You know my Ronnie. Well, he started a new job this week, and you'll never guess what they are doing to him over there–" She dives into a riveting tale about office hazing, while Galo struggles to keep it cool. Nodding slowly until finally, she folds the last pair of pants, picks up her basket, and waves a jolly goodbye.

The door shuts behind her, and Galo gasps, curling down onto Lio's back. Wrapping his hips in an iron grip and bucking relentlessly into that slim frame. "You're such a little shit." Galo breathes, feeling the Demon quake beneath him as a surprised moan bursts from his lips.

"But damn, doesn't that feel good?" He purrs, pressing his torso against the machine gripping the edge to keep himself in place—meeting Galo thrust for thrust. 

"You're lucky no one can see you." He murmurs into Lio's ear. Taking the opportunity to nip at the elongated tip.

"Then, we'll just have to do this again once I can be seen." He yelps arching back as Galo manages to find a sweet spot. "Up the anty a little..." His cries reach a fever pitch, as Galo feels his orgasm approaching. 

He reaches between Lio's legs, grabbing hold of his shaft, and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "I want to see you cum," Galo whispers to him.

Lio nods, gasping as he rolls his hips into the hand. Growing desperate by the stroke. 

Until he finally releases into the fist around him. 

Galo follows seconds later. His gaze going hazy as the energy leaves him.

"Son of a bitch..." He mutters. His legs give out. Collapsing against the top of the washing machine.

And suddenly he's in bed. 

Wrapped in his comforter. Blinking in the light of dawn peeking through his blinds. His limbs feel like led, but it's not as bad as last time. 

Though, will he pass out like that every time?

He'd ask Lio later.

Because at the moment, he's nowhere to be found.

Galo wanders into the living room. Pausing at the sight of his empty laundry basket, and a pile of folded clothes on the coffee table. 

Without a single missing sock.

  
  
  



	3. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we get into some personal stuff Here! we get into some kinky we get into some five layer dip it’s a party! fuck .
> 
> ((I had to edit this on my tablet please excuse anything I might have missed -0- ))

"I want to try those," Lio announces from the basket of their cart, pointing at a box of cereal with a colorful mascot on the front. 

He reclines with one leg dangling over the edge, while the other drapes over the top basket. 

He looks human now.

The horns have vanished, his eyes dulled to a dark mauve, and the tail is nowhere to be seen. His delicate features, combining with that bull in a china shop demeanor. He looks like the kind of person who could get away with arson.

Galo would have fallen for him immediately if they had met under... normal circumstances. 

Galo pulls the box from the shelf, looking it over. "Will you actually eat this?" He asks, "I don't want it to go bad if you don't like it..."

Lio's requested a lot on this shopping trip, despite not actually needing to eat. But who is Galo to deny him anything?

"Food still goes bad?" Lio asks. His face, curling into a perplexed frown. "Thought you guys had figured that out already." 

Galo shakes his head, throwing the box at him to join the pile of frozen pizzas, assorted meats, and canned goods growing around his waist. 

"Food still goes bad." Galo laughs, leaning against the handlebars. "What else is on the list?" 

Lio pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. 

The pocket of the sweatshirt he hasn't relinquished since the laundry room incident. Much to Galo's delight.

"I think we have everything..." Lio mutters. "Oh, pancake mix.." He nods, glancing along the shelves. 

Galo wheels the cart around to backtrack out of the aisle, almost careening into another behind him.

"Geez, Sorry about–"

"Hey, Galo!" 

He freezes at the sight of Aina, handling the other cart. "Funny seeing you here. I thought you lived exclusively off of takeout..." She laughs, her eyes falling to their cart, raising her brows at the sight of Lio.

"Nah, not anymore.." He chuckles. The Demon buried under the groceries has turned his body all the way around to look up at her. Resting his head on the grate in interest.

"Oh, Lio, this is Aina. We work together." He informs the incognito Demon. "And Aina, this is Lio... My uh..." He pauses, trying to find the words. 

"Boyfriend." Lio huffs. "You can say, boyfriend." He turns back around to scrutinize him.

Aina's jaw drops. "What!" She beams at them, leaning against the bars of her cart, "You didn't tell me you were off the market." She giggles. "I thought we were friends!"

"I just haven't had the chance to bring it up yet." He shrugs, avoiding Lios probing gaze. 

"You sure picked a winner with him." Aina directs her attention to Lio. "Well, at least when he's using his brain." She snickers, winking at him. 

"Oh, I'm aware," The Demon rests his head back against the cart's grate, watching her with tense shoulders as she ignores the cold response. "Wait, So how long have you guys been together? You have to catch me up!"

"How... long?" Galo clears his throat.

"Three months." Lio answers, "I moved in around the same time."

"Three whole months?" Aina yelps. "Galo, you turd, there were hundreds of opportunities to tell us! What is wrong with you?" She shakes her head in bemusement. This pulls an airy laugh from his cart-bound boyfriend, who shifts under the pile of groceries to get a better view.

"So, that means you're going to join us for a movie night, right?" She asks.

Galo winces at the reminder. The team hasn't been back to his place since the night Lio introduced himself. The second he told them the ghost was taken care of, he was immediately put back on the movie night rotation. "Right..."

"Tomorrow night, remember. That's still okay, right?" She asks, glancing between them.

"Yeah... it's cool. That's cool, right?" He asks Lio, who simply shrugs in response.

Aina pats the bars of her cart, enthused by the lackluster approval. "Well, I won't keep you. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waves and clumsily pushes past them.

Galo watches her leave, finding Lio fixated on him once he turns back around. "What?"

"If you're so excited about taking me out for dinner, why wouldn't you tell your friends about me?" That question brings with it a dangerous curl to his voice. Forcing Galo to grow defensive as he pushes them back down the aisle.

"I don't exactly know how to talk about a partner who is not from this dimension." He scoffs, turning down another aisle at random. "Plus, I was afraid they might remember your name from the Ouiji board." He explains, despite it only being a half-truth.

"Be honest." The Demon mutters—voice growling in his chest in a way Galo's only seen at his most irritable. He knows. Galo hangs his head, chewing at the inside of his lip, crumbling under the intense stare.

"I don't know, okay." He throws up his hands. "I just.. wasn't ready to tell anyone, I guess?"

Lio examines him curiously. "Do you prefer women?"

"What?"

"I can change if you wanted me to–"

"No, Lio, I don't care about that." 

"I know. I'm just saying if you wanted to switch it up–"

"That's not necessary," Galo grumbles, finally moving back into the main lane. What were they trying to get again?

"You've never been with someone of the same gender before, have you?" he murmurs. Sitting up closer and breathing in deeply. 

"Yeah..." Galo adds, staring blindly at the shelves as they pass. "But, It's not a big deal."

"Oh, I know." Lio points and grabs for a box of pancake mix as they pass by the baking aisle. "If you wanted to try and experiment more, I would be happy to call some friends." 

Galo groans recognizing the devious curl of his lip. A look that generally precedes a profession of something wildly inappropriate.

"Simmer down, this is a Wegmans." He mutters before Lio can open his mouth again. 

"I don't even know what that means," Lio laughs, dropping the conversation for the moment.

Galo's done an outstanding job of letting his troubles stay boxed in the back of his mind since Lio entered his life. Maybe he's always had a lot to mentally unpack, but Lio just seems to know when to tug out a dusty old case of questions better left unasked.

And then he fixates on it. Hovering around almost all day, at some points quite literally. Looking to find the perfect opportunity to bring up the conversation again. 

"So you like men, but you've never dated one," He finally just declares, perched on the kitchen counter as Galo assembles the dip for movie night.

He closes his eyes and breaths deeply. "I don't want to talk about this." He mutters. "Can it wait?"

"Why are you so defensive?" Lio hums in amusement, resting his head in his hand as Galo seasons the ground beef and loads it into the pan. "It's not like I'm going to judge you for–"

"It's just not something I want to talk about, with anyone right now, okay." Galo grunts.

"Why?" The Demon asks, hopping off the counter to wrap his arms around Galo's waist while he cooks. "I'm just curious. I want to know more about you."

"What, you can't just smell me and figure out everything you need to know?" Galo retorts, regretting the statement when he feels those thin hands stiffen on his stomach.

Lio sighs, his patience wearing thin as he pulls back and leans against the counter where Galo can see him. "Okay, I think we need to talk."

Galo remains silent, focusing on his dip and not the Demon interrogating him over problems he's not even ready to address.

"You haven't told anyone about us." Lio sighs.

"I wouldn't know how I would unless it came up organically." He groans, holding his arms open in exasperation. "It's not a big deal!"

"You're acting like you're ashamed of me." Lio insists. "You're acting like this only means something if no one else is around."

"Dude. You are a Demon." Galo states, scowling down at his partner. "I can't just talk about what's happening until we have our stories straight. You don't technically exist–" He catches the rising anger in his throat, finding a vulnerable and pained expression on Lio's face.

Something about all this is hurting him.

"There's something else, though, isn't there." Lio purses his lips, stepping closer carefully, to rest his hands on tense forearms. 

Galo won't look at him, staring at the pan on the stove until 

his chin is tugged down, to look at Lio. 

"What do you feel for me?" He asks. "Is it romantic or just physical."

Galo frowns. "I... mean it's both?"

"You don't sound convinced." Lio insists. 

"You... are my boyfriend..." Galo sighs. "I just have a bad way of showing it."

"and, you really feel that way?" Lio demands.

"Do you?"

Lio nods slowly. "This isn't a typical hosting situation. I don't think it's inappropriate for us to use terms like 'boyfriend.'"

"What's a typical situation like then?" He asks, catching on to an exit out of the conversation, as he returns to cooking. Lio moves in beside him, and Galo hands him a knife and a few avocados. 

"Well, usually I'd just enjoy my time here... explore while my host just does his own thing. Until I'm hungry and go to find him again. It's less intimate."

"But, you want the intimacy?"

Lio nods. "That's why I chose you." He murmurs, setting cubes of mushy fruit into a bowl. Glancing up at him. "You might be hostile toward this topic, but I want to be able to talk it out with you." Lio sighs. "Can we do that?"

Galo chews his lip, staring at the floor. He's being ridiculous, hiding their relationship as if it hasn't been anything but normal. Lio can pass for a human, he can hold his own.

Galo wraps his arm around the Demon's slim waist and kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry, alright." Galo murmurs, burying his face into the soft hair between Lio's curling horns. "I think of you as my boyfriend." He admits, as Lio tugs at his shirt. "I'm just... not used to it, yet I guess." he shrugs. "You said it yourself... I've never dated a guy... Officially... I've...never had to come out about it... Is it wrong that I ask for a little time?" He glances down at Lio, as the Demon considers his request.

"Fine." Lio huffs. "But you'd better make it up to me later."

Galo chuckles, tilting his head down to capture his lips. "You know I could just make it up to you right now?" He offers cupping warm cheeks in his hands. Lio leans into the touch, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him again. "Oh...? What did you have in mind?" He chuckles against his lips.

Galo leans back against the counter, pulling the smaller man into his chest as he slips his tongue into his lover's mouth. Nails dig into the back of his neck, and their breathing turns rough as he lifts Lio from the floor. Resting him on the countertop. Galo's hands making to remove the belted atrocity around his waist. 

Lio keens against him, resting his hands on Galo's chest. "But I don't need to eat..." He mutters as Galo moves down his neck. Palming him through the tight leather keeping his stiffing cock from Galo's grasp. 

"I do..." Galo chuckles, pulling an airy gasp from between his Demon's lips. 

The door to the apartment opens suddenly, and the heat of Lio's body against him vanishes. 

"Galo!" Lucia calls out from the hallway. "We're here!"

He falters against the counter in a panic as he tries to busy himself with the pan of ground beef. "Hey... guys, thanks for the warning." He laughs. 

Lucia sets a pair of six-packs on the countertop. "I'm putting these in the fridge." She announces, going right in and moving stuff around.

"Sure, make some space." He chuckles, and Aina follows quickly behind with a second round of drinks.

"Why do you have so much shit in here?" Lucia mutters, pulling out a block of cheese. "I've never seen your fridge this full."

"Well, he's cooking for two now, isn't he." Aina grins, shooting him a knowing look.

"Galo! Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant!" Lucia cackles mockingly from inside the fridge.

"Where is he anyway?" Aina asks, peering out into the living room.

"Oh..." Galo clears his throat. "He'll be around, I think. He's just shy."

Lucia sits up. "Are we talking about a dog or a person?"

"Person..." Galo snorts. 

Lucia hands him a beer with a quizzical look on her face. He shakes his head, rejecting the offering. "No, grab me one of the hard seltzers, they're on the third shelf."

"You drink this shit?" Lucia cackles.

"It's good!" He insists, cracking the tab. 

Lucia and Aina make themselves comfortable on the island chattering amiably as Galo cooks. 

Varys and Remi show up after the girls, and they gather on the couch while Galo finishes his dip.

Solitary footsteps creek out through his hallway, and Galo glances up. Catching sight of Lio poking his head into the living room.

Appearing human, dressed in one of Galo's black pullovers. 

Aina waves at him, and the team turns to get a glimpse of the stranger. 

"Uh, guys.." Galo dances around the doorway of the kitchen, motioning for him to come into the room. "This is... my boyfriend... Lio."

Lucia makes a loud 'oh' sound, and the group greets him warmly. 

"Nice to meet you." Remi nods at him from the sofa, as Lio takes a seat at the opposite end. 

Galo hovers for a second before remembering the dip and turning back into the kitchen.

"So how did you guys meet?" He hears Varys ask, glancing back to catch them all leaning over the coffee table ready to grill Lio on his involvement in Galo's life.

"Mutual friends..." He murmurs, spreading himself out over the sofa. 

"Galo doesn't have any other friends, who set you up?" Lucia snorts from her seat on the floor.

Galo freezes in the kitchen. "The guy who was helping me with the ghost." he offers. Quickly resolving the break in their story. 

Lio nods. "Yeah, My friends own a magic shop." He adds.

Lucia hums. 

"What do you do for work?" Remi asks, butting into the conversation.

"You guys sure know how to make someone feel welcomed!" Galo interrupts, fearing the content of Lio's response as he sets the dip down on the coffee table beside the assortment of chips. 

"If we can't grill him, then what's the point?" Varys snickers, reaching for the remote to turn on the tv. "Lio, since your new, you get to choose what we watch."

"Oh... that's alright. I don't know any good movies..."

"Should we watch another horror flick?" Lucia asks, struggling to steal the remote from her teammate. 

"We could watch Lo," Aina suggests, successfully winning the controller tug of war. "I heard it's like, romantic horror or something."

"Haven't seen that yet..." Varys mutters in disappointment as Aina types it in. 

Galo slides in place between Remi and Lio, running his hand down the Demon's back. Hoping that where their conversation had died would be the last time it's picked up. Lio rests against his chest, unabashed. Curling his hands in Galo's lap as they watch the strange, outdated film. 

He complains softly in Galo's ear about the lack of credible information through the course of the movie, and Galo can't manage to keep his snickers to himself. They work through the six-packs as the film progresses. 

What was stopping him from telling his friends about Lio? Besides the obvious, demonic nature of his presence in Galo's life... Does he have a problem with being with guys?

No. He's never outwardly looked into dating men, but he knows what kind of guy he's into. 

Lio's a perfect example.

He glances down at his boyfriend, gone silent as he watches the screen. 

He's rough, defiant, bossy... but Galo likes that side of him. Heat rises into his ears at the anecdote, and Lio glances up at him in interest. 

His nostrils flare, as his hand slips silently over his thigh. 

As prideful and demanding as his personality leads him to be, Lio's usually docile in the bedroom. Pleased enough to let Galo take the lead. Uttering soft praises and gasping under every little touch. Most days, he's delicate, and a part of Galo wonders if he will ever get an opportunity to see the firey Demon he knows Lios keeps locked inside.

Galo swallows as Lio's fingers trace the outline of his dick through his jeans.

Right, he still has to unpack that as well.

The credits start to roll, and Lio stretches, tugging at Galo's shirt.

"How long do they normally stay?" He asks quietly. 

"Well... late, I guess." Galo glances at the clock as his teammates argue over whether to watch another one or not.

Lio hums. "I get the sense you might still be hungry–" He hesitates, and Galo catches Lucia, watching them. Her gaze fixed on Lio. Scrutinizing him, through her yeast soaked mind. 

She finally snaps her fingers. "Lio!"

"Yes..." He mutters, sitting up. 

"Wasn't that the name the spirit that got stuck here gave us?" She nods with conviction.

Galo feels his blood run cold, struggling to find an explanation.

"It's weird, right," Lio exclaims. "I was actually super creeped out when Galo told me." He glances up at his host, who nods.

"Maybe it was trying to tell you something." Aina speculates. "Like maybe that you're soulmates or something."

Galo balks. Unsure how to respond to the sudden change in conversation. 

"Maybe." Lio laughs, squeezing his hand. "Forces of the universe calling us together." 

"I think it's a little too weird." Lucia sniffs, wagging her finger at him. "You're not a ghost, are you?"

Lio gives her a look of bemusement. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, I think you've had enough." Aina cackles, taking the can from her hands despite insistent protest.

Lio stands suddenly, stretching dramatically and faking a yawn. "You know... this was really fun, but I'm exhausted." He glances down at Galo, a mischievous smirk gracing the corners of his lips. "It was nice meeting you all, don't stay up too late."

He leaves a kiss to Galo's cheek and waves to the group before padding off toward the bedroom. 

"Cute." Aina giggles, resting her head in her hands. "So, you didn't tell us you were gay either."

Galo balks. "I'm not–" He pauses. 

Well, he kind of is... he really can't deny that. 

But he's never thought about the labels. Whether he was straight or gay, it didn't really matter to him, he's never had to.. or wanted to think about it.

"I'm bi..." He announces as the realization crosses his mind. 

Lucia oos, successfully regaining her can from Aina without her noticing. "Is he like your first..."

"Yeah." He runs a hand through his hair, feeling marginally better getting it off of his chest. 

Is that what was giving him such unease? The question of his identity? Finding Lio and having to address a part of himself that he repressed in favor of indifference?

He takes a sip of his lukewarm seltzer, brows scrunched in thought. "I didn't really realize it before." He tells them, "But... Lio is... exactly what I needed." He admits, relieved to find looks of approval from his teammates.

Aina opens her mouth to speak again when the lights in the apartment go off.

Galo squeezes his eyes shut. 

So that's what the smirk was for. 

Aina shrieks, and he can hear her scrambling to her feet. "Something touched me!" She wines. 

The lights come back on. Every drawer in the apartment is pulled open—even the cabinets in the kitchen. The TV is on as well, flickering and staticky caught between channels. 

Lucia whistles from the floor. "Cool, it's still here."

Galo shakes his head. "Yeah... well, that means it's bedtime." He laughs, going to close the drawers closest to him. Lio's clearly had enough socializing for the day. 

He's at least glad their on the same page about that.

"We should do a seance!" Lucia shouts, bounding after him.

"No... no more ghost shit." Galo laughs despite her begging. 

The team clears out after that, leaving Galo to pick up the cans and chips littering the living room.

Lio appears silently beside him, helping to clean up. 

"Glad that worked." He chuckles, grabbing a broom to sweep up the chips hiding under the coffee table. 

"You could just ask them to leave, you know. This is your house now too." Galo offers.

Lio shrugs. "Well, that's no fun." He chuckles.

They clean in silence, Galo chewing at his lip, wondering if they need to talk things over more. Until Lio starts the conversation.

"So, I see what you mean now." He hums, resting his head on the end of the pole. "Your friends ask a lot of questions."

"They just care too much," Galo states, dumping the rest of the cans in the garbage and setting the broom aside.

"It's endearing," Lio mutters, following behind his host as he heads to the bathroom.

"You think so?"

Lio presses his face into Galo's back as he brushes his teeth. "I think you humans have a lot of complex emotions." He murmurs. "And weird rules. You can't just talk to people, as easy as it sounds." 

"Bingo," Galo mumbles around his toothbrush, spitting into the sink. 

"Well, I forgive you." Lio hums, and Galo struggles to turn around in his arms. 

"You were mad at me?" he asks, jeering down at his Demon. 

Lio purses his lips. "You're a dunce."

"Your dunce." Galo kisses the tip of his horn. "There is one other thing I have been thinking about lately. If we're still putting all the cards on the table." He admits. Pulling back to gauge his Demon's reaction. 

"Did I catch a whiff of it during Lo?" Lio asks, his devious grin making a reappearance. 

"uh... Yea.." 

Lio nods, taking his hand. "How rough?"

"What?"

"How rough do you want me to be?" Lio laughs, and Galo balks. 

"How do you know we're talking about the same thing?"

Lio shakes his head. "Knowing what you want is kind of my job." He snorts, and Galo feels his tension over the request fall from his shoulders. 

The instigation and fire in Lio's irises screams to be released as he searches Galo for any sign of hesitation. "You want me to be rougher..." He murmurs. "and as I'm not hungry... this is the best time to try..."

"But you know... there's... more to it," Galo mumbles as fingers curl under his chin, pulling him closer. The tip of Lio's thumb dances over the line of his lips, and he breathes in the concentrated power emanating from his Demon.

"You want me fuck you..." Lio states plainly, slipping his finger between Galo's teeth. Pressing against his tongue. 

A jolt of static courses through his body, as Lio giggles, noticing the shift in him immediately. "It's been your way this entire time..." He murmurs. "Now, you want it my way."

"Yea..." Galo moans around the appendage. 

"You never answered my question, though." Lio purrs, leaning up on his tiptoes to whisper in Galo's ear. "How rough, do you want me to be?"

His heart jumps into his throat, and he struggles to swallow properly as he struggles to find an answer "As... rough as you want?" He laughs. "I can take whatever you dish out."

The Demon grins, tail curling through the air in excitement. "A bold choice," he murmurs, cocking a finger and leading them into the bedroom. 

He points at the bedspread, and Galo sinks into the mattress, watching as Lio rifles through his drawers. "Do you have a safe word?" He asks, finding the objects he's looking for.

A belt and the tube of lube Galo had kept jammed at the back of his underwear drawer.

"Oh, no..."

"Think of one, and while you're doing that, get naked." 

"Uh.." 

"Now... human." His voice curls through Galo's mind like wisps of smoke, overladen with a demand of obediency. His tongue feels too big for his mouth as he stands. Cowering, under his innate desire to comply.

"Rude," Galo snickers, slowly pulling his shirt off as Lio paces in front of him. 

"Keep your snide comments to yourself," he mutters, as pants are shucked onto the floor at his feet. "I think it might be best if I just shut you up." He murmurs, slipping the rows of belts off his waist, unzipping the leather. 

"What can't handle a little pushback?" Galo teases, "Just want someone to bend over backward for you?" He sits back on the bed once his briefs hit the floor.

"Yes, actually." Lio presses his heel into the space between Galo's legs. Inches from his dick, Galo flinches.

Lio leans over him.

"Safeword." He leans closer, grabbing Galo's cheeks and jerking his head to face him. "Did you think of one, or is it too difficult for you to multitask?" Lio huffs. 

"Margherita Mega Max?" Galo sniffs. It's the first thing that came to mind, and judging by the look of bemused hesitation on Lio's face, it wasn't a good option.

"I'll never remember that?" He laughs, dropping the act to cover his face. 

"Well, it's not like that's something commonly heard in the bedroom." Galo offers.

"You have a habit of saying a lot of weird shit, though." Lio shakes his head. "Try again."

"Uh... Matoi?"

Lio closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. "For the love of Asmodeus... Fine." He grabs Galo by a fistful of hair. "Now Open."

Galo melts under the abrupt shift in demeanor, salivating as he opens his mouth. Lio grabs his jaw, hooking his thumb behind his teeth, as he pulls Galo toward his groin. "Be good, and I'll thank you for it later." He states, sliding his cock out of his pants. 

"You'll thank me, or get a second course?" 

Lio hisses, pressing the head against Galo's lips. "Just go."

He takes the length into his mouth, feeling Lio's iron grip in his hair. Guiding him, along the shaft sighing above him. "Good boy." he breathes, watching Galo with heavyset eyes. "Faster."

He rests his hands on Lio's hips and feels a sharp whack to his knuckles. "Hands to yourself, human," Lio mutters. 

"ITH GAWo" He forces out around the length in his mouth.

"I don't speak cockslut." Lio sneers, jerking his hips. Galo gags on the force of it. 

"You are going to need a bit more breaking in, arent you?" Lio chuckles under his breath. "Well, we have plenty of time for that." He murmurs, deciding his own pace, thrusting into Galo's mouth. Pushing him back against the bed as he drives himself deeper into Galo's throat. 

And Galo lets him. Something about the forceful energy and demanding presence he desperately wants to appease, allows him to sink into the comforter, as his cock throbs untouched between his legs. 

Though he might not need it touched at this rate. 

"Do you like being used?" Lio purrs, pulling himself out. Saliva dribbles down his chin as Galo gasps for breath. His jaw is cocked, and Lio raises a brow. "That wasn't rhetorical."

"Yes.." Galo pants. "Fuck, Lio, yes..."

The Demon's lips pull into a heady smirk, and he nods. "Good boy.." he slips his pants down, completely removing the rest of his clothing. "Lean over the bed. Arms behind your back." He points at the mattress. "ass up."

Galo does as he's told, and feels leather slip over his wrists, The jingling of a belt as his arms are locking behind his back. A hand wraps around his cock, and Lio's warmth is pressed flush against him.

A sharp nip to the skin makes him flinch, followed by a kiss. 

And then wet warmth, trailing over the curve of his ass. Slipping between rings of tense muscle and pressing inside of him. 

He groans under the new pressure, as something... entirely too long fills him. 

He glances back. Lio's watching him with hooded eyes, from over the curve of his hips. He winks and Galo keens, as his tongue drives deeper, spreading his walls as Galo starts to relax under the feeling. It starts to feel like something other than discomfort, not necessarily overwhelming pleasure but something... pleasant. 

Lio's tongue withdraws after a moment, and a finger replaces it.

Then two. 

Galo bucks back, embracing the rough stretch and grind. Lio carries out his teasing with soft affirmations against Galo's ear. Mutters lost to him as desire and heat bloom in his gut.

"Lio..." He gasps finally, pushing back on his hand with fervor. 

The fingers disappear, and he squirms in the absence of the stretch. "Are you ready?" Lio asks, his voice sucrose, as he rubs the head of his cock against Galo. 

He nods gasping.

"I can't hear you." Lio murmurs, leaving a nip to the fat of his ass, and Galo yelps.

"I.. I'm ready."

"For what?" Lio taunts, as he rubs away the pain.

Galo grits his teeth, craning his neck to try and get a better look. Lios poised and ready behind him. A fist resting on his hip as he waits for Galo's response. He raises a brow and snaps his fingers. "Galo. I asked you a question."

"I'm ready for you to put it in?" He shrugs.

Lio rubs his temples and releases an exasperated sigh. "You spend all this time complaining about wanting to talk dirty, and this is the best you can give me?" he laughs "Do you need more encouragement?"

Galo throws his head back, as the tip of a nail slides along the base of his cock. Ghosting him with a promise of punishment. 

"Fuck... Lio just... fuck me already." He gasps. "I can't... wait anymore... please." 

Lio hums, cocking his head to consider his plea, before pushing himself past tense rings of muscle without warning.

Galo buries his face into the mattress, releasing a deep groan as he's filled. "I suppose that will do..." Lio murmurs. "I'll show you how to properly beg another day." 

Plesant is an understatement, as Lio starts to pull back out. Working himself in inch by inch. Low thrusts that send Galo's mind spiraling. 

Until Lio hits the perfect angle, and he has to force down a wanton moan. 

"What's that?" Lio purrs. Tugging at his tethered hands, pausing as he watches Galo squirm beneath him. "Repeat it."

"I didn't say anything–" Lio rolls his hips again, and Galo lets his pleasure sing through his throat, shoving his face back into the mattress.

Lio shivers behind him. "Fuck, yes.." He slaps his hips into the human, "You sound so beautiful." He moans. "Doing so good, my little ember." He laughs, shifting to kiss along Galo's spine. "My beautiful little cocksleeve." He grips one meaty thigh, digging his nails into the skin. Driving deeper into him, Hitting that spot relentlessly. Focusing on it, while Galo dissolves over the edge of the bed beneath him. 

The pressure in his gut builds, and he squeezes onto the unrelenting cock thrusting inside of him. Gibberish crawls out of his throat as he crawls toward his orgasm until Lio stops. 

He doesn't pull out, just remains still, reaching down to grip the base of Galo's shaft and squeezing.

"Not yet." Lio murmurs, smirking as the wave of his release retreats. Leaving a delightful ache in his gut. Driving Galo mad as he struggles to thrust back against his lover. 

"Please..." He moans, "Fuck Lio, please... I'm so close.."

Lio tuts, kissing up his spine. "I'm not done with you yet." He insists, sliding out quickly, patting Galo's ass sharply. "On your back."

He flops over on the comforter. 

"I won't make you wait too long, my little ember," Lio promises him, sliding between his legs, and leaning up to steal a kiss. "You've been so good. Now show me what I want to see.."

"What..." 

Lio pushes down on his thighs, nearly folding him in half as he pushes back into his host. Hissing at the feeling of tight warmth, in this new angle. Galo throws his head back, releasing airy moans as Lio pistons his hips down into him. 

"Good boy..." Lio sighs, running a hand down sweat-soaked skin, tweaking his nipple as he finds that spot again. 

And Galo grapples with his orgasm returning full force.

"Lio I–"

"I know love," Lio mutters. "You're so ready to cum." He purrs, gripping at Galo's thighs as he continues his relentless pace. Shallow and deep, fucking him madly into the bedspread. "So am I," Lio moans, his hips jerking and stalling. Pressing tight to Galo's ass. 

Heat seeps into him, and Lio gasps above him, his shoulders shaking as he returns to fucking into his host's messy hole.

"Cum Now..." 

Galo throws his head back as his orgasm breaches. Painting his chest in white ribbons, as Lio rides them out. Thrusts turning slow and languid, while his cock begins to soften, and Galo's eyes flutter in exhaustion. 

"Good boy," Lio mutters, pulling himself out to curl against his side. 

Running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. 

Galo cranes his neck. Attempting to kiss whatever portion of skin he can find, until Lio offers him that affection. 

The Demon's lips brush over his, and Galo nearly misses the words whispered into his ear, as he finds himself drifting off into exhausted bliss.

"Galo…"

"Hmm.."

"I think I could love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post new updates on my twitter @highlighterAss


End file.
